


Naked

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: Regulus isn't as naked as Severus.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eoforyth (DawnEB)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnEB/gifts).



> [eoforyth](http://eoforyth.livejournal.com/profile) prompted me for Snegulus with _pole, bat, strive_.

Regulus was frantically waving a poll at an erratically flying bat as Severus entered the room . . . and gaped.

"Why . . . why are you naked?"

Regulus vaulted over one of the beds. "Here I strive to catch . . . this bat, and all you can . . . see is my magnificent—"

"Er, wand?" Severus said stupidly, staring at Regulus' cock.

"Good idea!" Regulus unsteadily swished the pole, which Severus realised had to be his Transfigured wand, and a net burst out of it amidst a shower of silver sparks. 

Laughing, Regulus again sprang after the bat.

Severus swallowed and blinked. He felt hot and uncomfortable and . . . hungry. As well, the chirps issuing from the obviously frightened bat were upsetting him.

_How did he even get in here_?

"Got you!" cried Regulus.

"Don't hurt him!"

"Wouldn't dream of it. Now move, I must arrange this little bugger's freedom."

"But, but you're naked!" 

Regulus grinned. "You noticed that."

Severus smelt Regulus' sweat as he brushed by him.

A moment later from down the corridor, a feminine voice called, "Well done, Reg!"

"Hey, Firstie! Yes, you. Come over here," came Regulus' voice. "I've got a . . . ."

_Naked_ , thought Severus, thoroughly gobsmacked. He doubted seriously that anyone else in Regulus' family would behave in such a way. "He was naked, and he . . . he didn't care!"

"Why should I care? Merlin's blessed me." Regulus grasped Severus' cock.

"Fuck!"

Against Severus' lips, Regulus murmured, "Fine idea, that. You could use my mighty bat."

Severus glared up at Regulus, who was almost as tall as Black. _Almost_. "The rhyming. You should know that we all agree."

"Oh?"

"It's annoying as fuck."

Regulus ran his tongue along Severus' jaw to his ear. "No, fuck is as fuck as fuck. Want to?"

"Wh—what?" asked Severus, through a shiver.

Regulus stroked Severus' cock with infuriating slowness. "Fuck."

"Fff—ffine, you gi—I mean, faster, er, fine."

"Oh, Severus," Regulus breathed, his eyes taking on an ophidian cast, "I know what you want."

The head of black hair hovering over his cock, Severus decided, conscious only of his own need, was the hottest thing he'd ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy Severus, I invite you to check out [snapecase](http://snapecase.livejournal.com/), which celebrates Severus Snape throughout his ages with a showcase of art and short fic. Gen, het, and slash fan works of any kind and of any rating are welcome. To participate, writers and artists (18 or older) create fan works concerning Snape with regard to their assigned age-range categories.
> 
> Sign ups begin 1 October! [Read about the Snape Showcase's next run](http://snapecase.livejournal.com/45834.html)!


End file.
